clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Titles
Please try to be original! Keep in mind that each session has one seer and one x of Time. No one should be the same Title or 'Domain' in each session. For example, you cannot have a Mage of Darkness and a Hero of Darkness in the same session, nor can you have Knight of Time and Tsar of Time in the same session. Otherwise, go crazy! Session 1 * H - Bursar of Grout * HE - Concubine of Shrubbery Session 2 * LI - Minister of Sparkles * BE - Crusader of Courage * B - Hound of Thunder * C - Scribe of Dreams * N - Brigadier-General of Ice * O - Knave of Glass * F - Queen of Time * NE - Seer of Smoke Session 3 * NA - Artificer of Woe * MG - Wright of Flame * AL - Cleric of Growth * SI - Collector of Grist * P - Matron of the Weave * S - Scholar of Demons * CL - Sage of Venom * AR - Duke of Storm Session 4 * K - Herald of Spirit * CA - Guardian of Time * SC - Seer of Awe * TI - Knight of Flame * V - Viscount of Color * CR - Hero of Justice * MN - Delivery-boy of Dye * CO - Minstrel of Blood * NI - Firebrand of Ash * CU - Emperor of Stone * ZN - Heir of Life * GA - Mage of Darkness * GE - Maid of Breath * AS - Hunter of Death * SE - Superintendent of Secrets * BR - Lady of Disguise * KR - Princess of Agility Session 5 * RB - Mentor of Space * SR - Mistress of Arms * Y - Gardener of Hell * ZR - Mechanist of Stars * NB - Manipulator of Discord * MO - Palette of Emotions * TC - Witch of Time * RU - Mortician of Doom * RH - Furry of Ink * PD - Defender of Light * AG - Conductor of Healing * CD - Mage of Deceit * IN - Seer of Rainbows * SN - Saxton of Hail * SB - Ward of Eye * TE - Knight of Thyme * I - Wanderer of the Deep * XE - Sire of Light Session 6 * CS - Lady of the Aether * BA - Healer of Ice * LA - Scholar of Truth * HF - Scavenger of Combination * TA - Heiress of Shade * W - Sorceress of Sculpture * RE - Beast of Burden * OS - Patron of Time * IR - Princess of Space * PT - Error of Error * AU - Hero of Dawn * HG - Trainer of Life * TL - Shadow of Knowledge * PB - Watchman of Trust * BI - Artist of Isolation * PO - Son of the Stars * AT - Seer of Steam * RN - Sultan of Swing Session L * CE - Hunter of Mind * PR - Maid of Fire * ND - Ruler of Stone * PM - Seer of Zeal * SM - Mechanic of Deception * EU - Bandit of Vanity * GD - Mage of Slime * TB - Ghost of Space * DY - Witch of Decay * HO - Tsar of the Ocean * ER - Maestro of Ease * TM - Spy of Bones * YB - Gambler of Fate * LU - King of Time Session 7 * FR - Page of Blood * RA - Lord of Rebirth * AC - Weaver of Thought * RF - Destroyer of Networks * DB - Marchioness of Vitality * SG - Scribe of Solitude * BH - Muse of Heaven * HS - Noble of Rage * MT - Follower of Darkness * DS - Mistress of Disorder * RG - Executioner of Time * CN - Knight of Bead * UUT - Hunter of Justice * UUQ - Salesman of Sound * UUP - Seer of Cloth * UUH - Vanguard of Horror * UUS - Rebel of Will * UUO - Bachelor of Order Session A * TH - Centurion of Lightning * PA - Scholar of Plants * U - Scribe of Text * NP - Soldier of Storms * PU - Auditor of the Scene * AM - Prince President of Heat * CM - Seer of Mind * BK - Knight of Moon * CF - Artisan of Time * ES - Child of the Sun * FM - Archduke of Arrogance * MD - Vizier of Pull * NO - Priestess of Irregularity * LR - Friend of Law Category:Information